Realm of Lands
| races = Humans (Mar, Ffolk, Northmen) | religion = | currency = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = The Lord of Lands | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Brigitte Bannal | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Realm of Lands was a country in the Utter East of southeast Faerûn. Description The Realm of Lands lay in the northern part of the Utter East.The Realm of Lands may lie in the same place as the later Free Cities of Parsanic. A connection between the two is unknown. It was a land of plateaus with channels, gorges, and deep fissures between them, making it broken and maze-like. Parts were occasionally linked by bridges, while stairways were cut into the sides of the plateaus to permit travel. Flat areas were covered in open grasslands with stands of bushes and trees. It was said that nature itself made the Realm of Lands a fortress, providing its defenses to one who understood the strategic uses of terrain. Locations There were a number of villages, with farms and thatch-roofed stone cottages. On an isolated plateau in the southeast stood High Cradle Keep, spiked round fortress constructed of gray stone. It could only be reached by one secret route. The Realm of Lands was riddled by abandoned mine and excavation tunnels known as the Mines of Mystery. They linked with other passages and enabled swift travel around the landscape. However, their entrances were carved to resemble strange fanged skulls and were often used as dens by wild animals. Described as "perplexing", they sheltered the Lord of Lands.It is unclear if the Lord of Lands dwells within the Mines of Mystery or they merely provide defense. Inhabitants Banshees and wild wolves roamed the Realm of Lands. History According to a legend, at the "beginning of all things" the land was "a frenzy of creation". The first primitive nations of the Utter East were said to have emerged out this turmoil. One of these was the Realm of Lands, alongside the Realm of Fire and the Realm of Tides. In time, the lords of the Circle of Order arose to govern these early nations, with the Realm of Lands under the dominion of the Lord of Lands. The members of the Circle believed in the progress of order. However, another of the Circle, later called Tartyron, engaged in chaotic plots and was exiled and cast down, bound in a subterranean kingdom. During the Bloodforge Wars During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the wards failed and Tartyron broke free of his subterranean prison and into the world above, free to spread chaos through the Realms of Lands, Tides, and Fire, in an event known as Tartyron Unbound. Tartyron would invade the Realm of Lands with his bloodforged armies, and tried to evict the Lord of Lands from the shelter of the Mines of Mystery. However, when in retreat, Tartyron would seek refuge in High Cradle Keep, before being assaulted by the forces of order and forced to flee. During the Legendary Campaign The wandering bully Galen Addakal rampaged through the villages of the Realm of Lands, hurting people and raising complaints. The commander of the Legendary Campaign vowed to punish Galen in a bloodforge battle. Later, the infamous hunter Wyrin Bloodclaw pursued the commander of the Legendary Campaign. Learning of this, the commander went to the Realm of Lands and there faced Wyrin in a bloodforge battle. Finally, the Realm of Lands came to be ruled over by Brigitte Bannal, who understood how to use the terrain to her strategic advantage. At last, the commander of the Legendary Campaign came to the Realm of Lands to overcome these defenses and defeat her in bloodforge battle, as part of a plan to unify the war-torn Utter East through conquest. Government From its earliest history, the Realm of Lands was ruled by the Lord of Lands of the Circle of Order. After him, during the Bloodforge Wars, it was ruled by Brigitte Bannal. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Games: * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|The Realm of Lands in the north of the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations